Swings, see-saws, ropeways, and suspension bridges are classical devices on children playgrounds. Despite the popularity of electronics in the everyday life of children, such classical playing devices are still an attraction for children. An advantage is it to combine such classical playground equipment with electronic effects to even increase the popularity. Such a combination can have an increased attraction on children that are fascinated in the electronic play world and rather would stay indoor instead of using the body on an outdoor facility.
On the Internet page www.tati.dk/eng/frame/hel.html is disclosed a swing in a room shown at an exhibition in Copenhagen in 2004. The swing—being only in an experimental stage not yet mature for commercialisation—is provided with a bend sensor measuring the bending of the rope holding the seat of the swing, such that the back and forth movement of the swings bend the sensor relatively to the stationary frame, the bending of which is translated by a computer into a sound picture. Though, being a combination of a swing and an electronic sound feedback system, this device has not been matured to be a practical solution suitable for customer's demands on versatile solutions that are easily implemented in a variety of existing devices.